


NSFW Alphabet

by donutloverxo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Captain kink, Cockwarming, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: NSFW alphabet for Steve Rogers
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

Steve is the King of aftercare. Anything you want, you will get. As soon as you are done he’ll hold you for a minute. Staying inside committing the memory in his mind. 

Then he’ll get up clean you up. Sometimes, if you’re up for it, he gets turned on by your fucked out pussy and plays with it for a while. But most of the times he cleans you both up before snuggling you whispering sweet nothings, holding your hand, kissing you everywhere and making sure you know just how much he loves you. 

**B = Body Part (Their favorite body part)**

Steve is the furthest thing from vain. He doesn’t think about which body part he loves the most on you. He loves all of you. He won’t say no to seeing your curves in a nice dress every now and then though. 

He’s fascinated by his biceps. People compliment him on them all the time and he gets why. He loves how small you look in them when he holds you. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically... I'm a disgusting person)**

Depends on how he’s feeling that day. Sometimes on your ass, sometimes on your titts. But mostly he likes to cum inside you. Especially if you’re walking around with him inside you, it drives him wild. 

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory)**

Steve loves how small you are compared to him. Even if you are a big girl, he will always be stronger than you. 

It all ties back to pre serum Steve. Who couldn’t even protect himself now can protect you from most things and take care of you in anyway he can.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they?)**

Little to none. He’s most likely a virgin. He’s been waiting for the right partner for a long time.   
That doesn’t mean he’s bad at it. Far from it. He has a photographic memory and is quite intuitive he becomes a sexpert by like the third time. He’s just one of those people who’s naturally talented at it. 

**F = Favorite Position**

Steve is a sucker for missionary. It’saIt classic for a reason. It let’s him see all of you. He loves how he can pin you down with his weight or hug you close to him by pulling you into him, all the while he’s fucking you into the mattress. 

He also likes cowgirl/lotus. Both give him free access to your titts and ass. Also there’s just something about watching you using him to get yourself off. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

He’s usually pretty serious. Sex isn’t just a fun activity for him. It’s a way for him to worship you and express his love for you. He wouldn’t mind laughing here and there but he’ll be sure to turn those into moans. 

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

He’s perfectly trimmed. Those Captain America suits are very tight, you can’t have a jungle growing down there. He’s a shade darker than his Golden blonde hair. 

He doesn’t have a preference for hair on you. But he does expect some hair. So if you’re someone who likes to shave it all off, you have to warn him or the poor thing will be so confused. 

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect)**

So romantic. Actual sex isn’t even the main event. There’s plenty of leading up to it. Maybe a nice dinner, some scented candles, massages, flirting, showering you with compliments. Hours of amazing foreplay. Lots of eye contact while doing it. 

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

He doesn’t usually jack off. But sometimes he just can’t help himself. Maybe he saw something that reminded him of you or he just got impatient. He’ll do it quickly in the shower where he isn’t likely to get caught. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He occasionally likes being called captain. Especially if you scream it at the top of your lungs or whimper it out in a breathless moan. 

Being the captain brings a lot of responsibilities and weight on his shoulders. Not when he’s with you. You don’t expect him to be perfect. He can just let loose and let his wild side take over. It amazes him just how the context of the word changes for him. Besides being your captain is much more rewarding. 

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

At first he couldn’t even think about doing it anywhere but in your bed. But then doing it in a cramped supply closet or on a quinjet a couple of times bought such a rush of adrenaline. He still prefers your bed where he can take care of you the best. 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Small touches from you. Let it be just a graze or softly stroking his thighs. He picks up on your teasing quickly. You saying anything mildly sexual will turn him on. Anytime you want it he’s up for it unless he’s really tired. But hey sex is a great way to relieve stress right? 

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

He doesn’t have many turn offs. He’ll be willing to try anything at least once for you. But he won’t do anything that seriously hurts you. 

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Steve loves both. Usually he doesn’t like being the centre of attention, except when the attention is coming from you. But if he had to choose one he’d go for giving. The mission to accomplish while having sex is to please you. He’ll make sure you cum at least twice, maybe more. 

He spends at least an hour to get you ready for him by then he’s desperate to just be in you. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

It starts out slow and sensual but then gets rough and passionate. When you say things like ‘Fuck me harder' what else is he supposed to do but lose it? 

Sometimes he likes to slap your ass just to add to the roughness of the situation. 

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

He doesn’t care much for them. He’d rather properly make love. He likes quick foreplay. Like that time he pulled you into a bathroom at a party and fingered you before stopping just as you were about to come. You called him an asshole but he took good care of you when you got home. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc)**

He’s a huge risk-taker and usually up for any kind of risks. That’s how he discovered just how much he likes the fear of getting caught.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last)**

Because of the serum he has a refractory period of like ten seconds. If you’re up for it he can go for hours as many times as you like. 

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He loves using toys. Be it to blindfold you or tie you to the bed while you beg him to let you touch him. 

He especially loves when you use your toys to make yourself cum and tie him up. All he can do is watch. It’s a sweet torture. He doesn’t last long, you have wasted a lot of money on handcuffs broken by him. Is there a way to get vibranium handcuffs? 

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Yes! He loves teasing you so much. He realised the longer he teases you the harder your orgasm will be. He’d kiss you everywhere but where you need him to. He’ll take mercy if you absolutely can’t handle it only to tease you some more.   
He’s low key very needy. He can dish it out but can’t take it. He gets too impatient if you tease him. That’s part of the fun though. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Not very loud. A few grunts and moans here and there but for the most part kind of quiet. Mr ‘language' Rogers curses, takes the Lords name in vain while cumming or when you clench around him. He does like it a lot when you’re loud. 

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

I’ll give you two. 

Steve loves cock warming. Maybe he’s working and feeling needy, he’ll just call you and ask you to sit on his lap and warm up his cock. Being inside you is one of his favorite things. Sometimes you’re just watching a movie cuddling, you’ll ask him to slip it in you just to keep it safe and warm. You’re both too tired to actually make love so it’s the next best thing. 

Steve loves seeing pastel or white lingerie on you. They can be simple cotton panties but if they’re white or pink they’re so dubiously innocent looking. Because he knows just how dirty you can be. He likes ripping them off of you. He gets really lost in the moment sometimes. 

**X = X-Ray (Let s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Let’s just say he’s so big he has to have his pants tailored for him. Most likely cut because his Mum was a nurse. 

He’s long and thick with some prominent veins. Most of all he’s got a beautiful cock. You have no problem telling him that and although he blushes when you do he likes hearing it. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**  
Very high. He thinks about it a lot. He has long intricate fantasies especially when he’s stuck in a boring meeting. Thinking about you just calms him down. No matter how bad his day is going he gets to see you, maybe make love to you at the end of it. 

**Z = ZZZ (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**   
He doesn’t need as much sleep as a normal person and he has trouble sleeping. Usually he’s up for a long time after you’re sleep. Listening to you breathing, playing with your hair or braiding it before he dozes off. 


End file.
